


where no one goes

by crownsandbirds



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Other, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, horrible little story, just to get it out of my google drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds
Summary: Yuki watches the rain fall.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 21





	where no one goes

Yuki watches the rain fall. 

He wraps his arms around his pulled-up knees, tilts his head, and watches the rain fall hard outside the window. It's early morning, although he's not quite sure what time is it - they don't have clocks or keep track of time inside this room. Yuki's special room. Akito has always disliked the sound of the hands of the clock ticking each passing second. 

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting on the carpeted floor, watching drops of water trickle down. 

There's not much in his head in regards to thinking. Some days he thinks a lot, some nights are desperate and awful and so agonizing he thinks he'll be unable to breathe, and some mornings, like this, he doesn't think. Paper cranes fly inside his skull, his skin is made of silk, his bones are glass. If he inhales too hard, he'll shatter his ribcage and the shards will pierce through his lungs. 

Akito comes back from his time with Hatori. Akito goes to Hatori twice a week, and Hatori comes to him every other day - a sickly child, this little god of theirs, this small piece of divinity, such a frail body, so fragile. A doll. 

Yuki does his best not to wince when Akito drapes himself over him, wraps his thin arms around Yuki's stomach. His skin is so pale Yuki can see the blue veins on the inside of his wrists. 

"Yuki," Akito says, "What have you been doing while I was out?"

Akito wasn't out for more than two hours, at most, but they both understand Yuki's existence as it threads around Akito's, a red, dripping blood thread of fate, the mouse and the god. It's as if Yuki stops existing unless Akito is touching him, talking to him. 

"Watching the rain," Yuki answers. Akito's breath is warm against his nape. He hums.

"You think anyone would come if I called for them?" Yuki asks. 

"Hatsuharu might," Akito says. "He's in love with you, you know. He told me. I can see in his eyes. If you called him, he'd come."

"But he won't disobey a direct order from you, and you'll never let go of me."

"Never," Akito sings. "Never, ever. You're my most precious treasure, Yuki. The closest to God."


End file.
